The Funeral: Version Two
by Emma's Angel
Summary: What would happen if you lost someone you loved? This songfic attempts to explain. This version has happier ending!


**Ok, my first official songfic! Also this was written as a tribute to the victims and surviors of the Sept. 11 attacks. VERY angsty! I hope you enjoy!**

**The Funeral**

**She sits in the pew as the song she had chosen brought back memories of her Beloved. Her best friend sits beside her and holds her hand as the tears begin to flow. The pretty blond begins to cry as she remembers the sound of her now dead lovers voice. It was soft and course, like velvet.**

I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears

**He was the definition of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. His simple, almost shy, smile could whisk many a young woman off her feet. And yet, he had chosen her. A simple young girl, with simple dreams who was thrust into a harsh, cruel, reality that she was not ready for. He was like a fortress to her. With him, she overcame obstacles that would have broken normal people. It was his faith in her that saw her through. Although life eventually took them down different paths, she never stopped loving him.**

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

**She had put him through hell (literally) and he never held it against her. He always supported her decisions even if he did not think they where the right ones. As they grew older he never said he loved her, but she knew he did. No matter where she was or who she was with, she could always, always feel him. He surged through her like electricity in a wire. Always putting out a spark that kept her going. She recognized the electricity that surged through her spine, as a sign that told her he was near and thinking of her. And it was that spark that told her he had died before anyone else had told her. She had felt a part of herself die that day.**

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

**It had been a beautiful summer day. The sky was a bright, electric blue. The grass appeared greener, and the overall view of the world was full of light. She was standing on her porch overlooking a lake, feeling the breeze as it blew threw the air. As the breeze began to lift and blow her blond curls, she could not help but imagine that he was standing there with her. His hands were combing her hair and she could feel his smile. **

**Leaning into his hand she said, "I love you and miss you". **

"**I know," came his whispery velvet response. "I love you and I will never leave you". **

**With that he bent down and placed a soft butterfly kiss upon her lips. A fierce wind began to blow and she begins to feel chilled, althought it was a summer day. She wraps her arms around her body and takes a deep breath. A sudden sensation of being pulled down by weights overwhelms her. She opens her eyes and they grow wider as she tries to inhale. **

**No, its not possible, she thinks to herself. **

"**NO!!" She screams and falls to her knees as she feels a piece of her spirit die with the realization that her Beloved is dead. **

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

**The tears begin to fall as the phone rings. Too numb to move, she remains still and waits for the machine to pick up. Slowly, she stands and makes her way inside. As a female voice shakily says, "Hello, are you there?" She picks up the receiver. It is her best friend calling to tell her how her Beloved has died. **

**She simply stares into space and says "I know," and places the phone in the cradle. The rest of the day is spent in bed crying.**

I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
all of me

**She replays the conversation in her headas tears silently fall down her face.**

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating life,

"**His office building he was working in was attacked," her best friend had told her. **"**And he was among those who were killed. The building collapsed, so there will be no body." **

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts,  
my once pleasant dreams.  
your voice it chased away,  
all the sanity in me,

**No body to bury. No final touch before his body becomes ash. But then again, his body already was. Even still, she and her best friend decide that a Memorial Service is the least that can be done to remember his life, even if he had no real family to speak of. So now here she sits with her best friend on one side, and her father on the other. **

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have,  
all of me,

**As "My Immortal" plays overhead, she tries to keep from dissolving into a emotional mess. **

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.

**As the rock solo portion plays, she can hold on no longer and begins to sob uncontrollably. Soft, femine, arms wrap themselves around her and she leans into the chest of her Best Friend. **

**When the song ends, the Preacher stands at the pulpit once again. He speaks of the love that carries us though this life and how that same love will stay with us on our journey to the next life.**

**As the Mourners bow their heads to pray, the Preacher closes, "Lord, and Heavenly Father, We ask for your comfort and understanding as we make our way through the difficult road of Grief. We pray for the safety of our dearly departed, and rejoice that he has come to sit with you in the kingdom of Heaven. In Jesus' Name, AMEN."**

**With that, the Mourners file out of the church. She stands at the entrance and numbly accepts the condolences of friends and strangers. **

**Later that night, she stands at her window and stares at the Night sky. The moon is round, full and casts a magical spell over the land. The stars shine brightly beckoning someone to play 'connect the dots' with them. she stares through the Moonlight and stars aiming towards the heavens. **

"**I wish you were still here with me," she says with a quiver in her voice, as she wipes tears from her eyes. **

**As if on cue, a shooting star streaks across the sky, its tail glowing brightly. As she wipes yet more tears from her Jade green eyes, she smiles, because she knows it was her Beloved.**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
all of me.

**As she lays down in her soft bed that had seemed so hard these past few days, she knows she will sleep tonight. It will be the first hard night's sleep she has had since he died.**

**After several years had passed, she decides to try to date again. Her best friend sets her up with a date for the following night. As she walks home, she passes by a Cemetery. Walking inside, she finds herself standing in front of her mothers grave. The only other person she had loved with every ounce of her being. And lying next to her mother is the headstone of her Beloved.**

**Kneeling on the ground, she takes off the Silver cross necklace he had given her when they had first met. Also, she removes the silver Promise Ring he had given her back when things seemed right with the world. It has been a long, hard road, to get to this point, but she has finally decided to bury the past and move on to the future. Carefully, she buries the ring and necklace in front of her Beloved's headstone, she kisses her finger tips and touches the cold marble. "Good-bye", she whispers.**

But you still have  
all of me.

**It is 6:30 and the restaurant where she is to meet her Blind Date stands strangely enough, just a block from where the Cemetery lay. Deciding on one last good-bye, before embarking on her new path, she makes her way to her Beloved's grave sight. Careful not to rumple her velvet dress, she kneels in front of the headstone. It is there that she notices that the necklace has disappeared. The ring still peeks through the earth where she had buried it, but the spot where she had placed the necklace looks disturbed. A little saddened, she leaves the cemetery to catch her date.**

**Seven o'clock comes and goes. So does eight. Finally, at nine, she gives up and gathers her coat and purse, pays for her wine, and exits the establishment. Tears began to well as she walks down the street. First, her Beloved's necklace disappears, and now she is stood-up on her first date since he had died. Was else could go wrong? She suddenly finds herself falling as the heel of her shoe becomes lodged in a crack in the sidewalk. Fortunately, she has landed on something soft. That something soft is a person, she quickly realizes.**

"**I'm so sorry", she says sobbing as she picks herself up. **

"**That's ok", replies a smooth voice, assisting her as she stands. She quickly looks up and finds herself staring into the deep brown eyes of her dead love. **

"**Oh My God. Is it really you?" She says in disbelief. "Oh my god!" Instantly she wraps her arms around the young man's neck.**

"**What do you mean?" asks the confused young man, as he begins to have trouble breathing. **

**It is then that she realizes that the soulful chocolate eyes of her Beloved has blond hair and not the dark brown she should have seen.**

"**Oh God, I'm sorry," she apologizes, landing back on earth. "I thought you were someone else." She can feel her cheeks blush and her eyes water.**

"**And who might that be?" Asks the man and smiles with the same smile that once belonged to her Beloved, years ago. **

"**Someone who died a long time ago." she says, wiping away a tear.**

"**Oh, I look that much like him?"She nods her head. **

**The young man notices that the young woman standing before him is dressed to kill in a black velvet dress with red roses. **

"**What has you so dressed up?"  
"I had a date", she says, sniffling. "But I was stood up. Just typical of my life." Tears are beginning to stream down her face. **

"**Hey, why don't you let me walk you home?"The blond stranger extends his arm and waits for a reply. **

**She looks into the man's eyes and feels the trust that shines inside. It is then that she notices that the blond stranger is wearing a silver cross necklace just like the one that is now missing from her Beloved's grave. A small breeze begins to blow and she feels that old electric charge that she used to get surge through her. If she didn't know any better, she would swear she could hear the velvet voice of her Beloved saying, "I told you I would never leave you my love". **

**"It's okay", the young man says, "I won't leave you." Her eyes light up as she realizes what her Beloved had been saying to her. **

"**Yes, I would like that very much." she says taking his hand. "Thank You."**

"**You're Welcome."** **Taking the strangers arm, she walks with the blond stranger into the moonlit night.**

"**So what's your name?" she asks.**

"**I'm named for the painter Michelangelo," He replies. "So people usually call me Angel." **

"**That's a very nice name." **

**Angel chuckled. "Yeah, It sounds cool. It makes me sound like I am your guardian or something. What's your name?" Angel asked the beautiful goddess.**

"**Elizabeth. " **

"**Lemme guess? They call you Buffy?" Angel looks into her eyes and sees that she is already falling for him, just as he is already falling for her. **

"**Yeah! How did you know?" Buffy looks at Angel and smiles.**

**"Oh, just a lucky guess," He tells her as a famous smirk crosses his face. **

**As Buffy and Angel stood on her front steps, Buffy decides to take a chance to test fate.**

**"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asks, her face twisting in anticipation of a rejection. **

**"That sounds wonderful,"Angel smiles back. Buffy smiles and leans into give Angel a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Good Night, Angel."  
"Good Night, Buffy."**

**As Buffy walks inside and closes the door, Angel walks down the street, a full moon shines brightly above them and showers the world with its beautiful light. And across the moon, a shooting star flies past, showering them with a magical stardust.**

**End **

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed! I need this to get my gears turning to finish my other fics! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! Also I have another version of this same fic but without the ending seen above! Read it too! **


End file.
